


Water Games

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: PWP, pool pr0n, this is what happens when friends have three way calls during Supernatural and have to fill in the blasted commercial breaks with actual conversation. *snicker*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Water Games 1/1  
Author: Pet & Foxhunt2blue  
Summary: PWP, pool pr0n, this is what happens when friends have three way calls during Supernatural and have to fill in the blasted commercial breaks with actual conversation. *snicker*  
Rated: NC-17 for m/m sex & WINCEST!!! SQUEE!!  
Spoilers: None  
Pairing: Sam/Dean (yeah Wincest!)   
Disclaimer: The WB aka the CW along with that wicked little bastard Kripke owns Supernatural. We don’t. *Razzberry* If we did we would see more nekkid!Dean and nekkid!Sam...okay fine we’re Wincest whores! *g*  
Feedback: As long as it’s useful in a good way. Flames shall be condemned to hell where they all belong. *g*  
E-Mails:   
Pet: prettygirlryoko@yahoo.com  
Foxhunt2blue: foxhunter2blue@peoplepc.com  
Author’s Note: Dedicated to the lovely [ ](http://lia-galanodel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lia-galanodel.livejournal.com/)**lia_galanodel** who shares far too many plot bunnies. ARGH!!! *runs away screaming  & flailing* Okay well we didn’t really run away. *sighs* You wanted pool pr0n didn’t ya? Well here goes nothing! *squeaks*   
  
***  
  
"You know I actually understand all the reasons we stay in trashy cheap 'middle of no where and guess what your not getting anywhere anytime soon' rat traps Dean. I do. But please explain to me why---of all the places you felt the need to bunk down---at the Comfort Inn?"   
  
Sam eyed the wallpaper which hadn't improved since he slid the fancy state of the art slide-a-key down the spiffy slot to open their room door. This was weird, out of character, and Sam almost wanted to point out the wallpaper ‘again’ to Dean. This made no sense and it was kind of bugging him out. Dean liked what he knew and well the Comfort Inns, Best Westerns, and the Super 8's of the world weren't usually something found on ‘the menu’ of places to drop their heads down for the night.  
  
Dean shrugged, making a noise in the back of his throat as he dropped his bag on one of the beds. Shucking his jacket off he tossed it on top of his bag, flopped on the bed, and then began unlacing his boots. "No reason." He didn't even give Sam a glance as he pulled off his first boot and then went to work on his second one.  
  
"Uh...huh...okay." Sam slowly drew out the words as he dropped his own bag and plopped onto his own bed. That wallpaper was seriously not appealing. How anyone would’ve thought it ever was beyond Sam. He squinted checking to see if maybe there were evil words or symbols possibly imbedded in the stuff. It was either made by a blind or clearly evil person. "So just wanted a change? Feeling ‘spunky’?"  
  
Dropping his second boot to the floor, Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Spunky?" He snickered as he leaned over stripping off his socks and wiggling his bare toes with a sigh. "What do I look like? Punky Brewster or maybe Jimmy Olsen?" He rolled his eyes flopping back on the mattress and closed his eyes.   
  
Sam snorted, sliding his own shoes off. "Well, dude you’re clearly not acting like my brother. It's a freaking ‘Comfort Inn’ you did see that---right?"  
  
"Yep..." Dean drawled out slow and easy. "And did you happen to notice something?" He sat up shrugging off his button down then peeled off his tee shirt. "Swimming pool?"  
  
It dawned on Sam then as the words rolled off of Dean's tongue and his eyes widened almost at the exact same moment he felt heat roll down his spine. "No. Oh no, no, no...nope."  
  
Dean gave Sam his most innocent expression, eyes wide and lips pursed. "What, dude? It's just a swimming pool. And I for one wouldn't mind a nice little swim cause, man, it's fucking hot out there if you didn't happen to notice."  
  
"I did…I did notice and trust me it sounds damn good. But water, you...and me. No, Dean. Don't even think it. People could walk in and then there's all this awkward silence and cops being called for public indecency. We could scar small children, give people nightmares." Sam began his usual ‘stop and desist your brother from committing acts of badness before he has a chance to actually do them’ rant. Then the air seemed to become far more thick and muddled with humidity and his gaze roamed Dean’s naked chest. He watched with wide eyes as sweat rolled down and around his nipples that were rapidly perking just so and Sam was doomed. He was doomed before he even really knew it. "Fuck...we better not get arrested man."  
  
"Now look Sam I don't have a clue what you think I'm planning, but all I want to do is take a dip in the pool." Standing he shoved his jacket aside and started rooting in his bag. He grinned as he pulled out a pair of faded dark green swimming trunks and glanced at Sam. "You can stay here if you want, but I'm going to the pool killjoy boy." Dropping his jeans and underwear he pulled on the swim trunks and wandered to the bathroom to grab a towel. Heading back to the door he grabbed his key card and opened the door, pausing long enough to glance over his shoulder and flash Sam another of his not so innocent smiles. "You coming or what?"  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, but he stood up opening his bag digging to the bottom and pulling out his dark blue swim trunks and starting to change. "Yeah, yeah I'll be right there. Like you didn't already know that."  
  
***  
  
Outside the night air was thick with heat and moisture despite the sun having sat some hours ago. Dean was surprised not more people were out enjoying the pool, but then it was pretty late and he frankly didn't mind having the pool to himself. Pushing open the high gate he stepped into the pool area and closed the gate behind him making a bee line for the diving board.   
  
He loved swimming though he and Sam had few chances to enjoy the luxury of a pool. If they swam at all it was usually in a small lake or river when they needed some downtime from driving, usually in a secluded spot. Scaling the ladder, he walked out to the end of the diving board and closed his eyes just taking in the sounds of the hot, humid summer night.   
  
In the distance he could hear a dog barking and the sound of night traffic from the nearby interstate. The hum of katydids and the song of crickets were a constant concerto in the background and the scent of honeysuckle was cloying sweet in the hot air. Eyes drifting open he looked down into the crystal clear water and took a deep breath driving off the end of the board and into the shockingly cold water.  
  
Letting the gate cling shut behind him, rattling the fence with tiny vibrations, Sam walked along the pool and watched as his brother swam beneath the water. Dean moved smooth and sure and he always looked graceful. Not that he wasn't always, but out of water he was more of a hunter. Quick, sure, precise and more like a solider. In the water it was more fluid and beautiful like a dance or something. Sam sat at the edge letting his long legs dangle down into the water. Dean could just dive in but Sam never could. He liked to ease himself into the water. He wasn't such a fan of the cold, it explained the layers he wore, but no one seemed to understand that but him.  
  
Popping up from the surface, Dean blinked water from his eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair, sending it in a million directions wildly. "Come on in Sammy!" He hollered before he dove beneath the surface again. He swam up to the deepest end of the pool bobbed to the surface taking in another deep breath and dove again making a beeline straight for where Sam sat watching.  
  
Sam smiled, glancing down into the water, then took a deep breathe and pushed off the edge sliding under. It was cold, he thought, God was it ever freaking cold, but he allowed his body to shiver and then started swimming. The sooner he did, he thought, the faster he would get used to it.   
  
At first Dean was content to swim circles around Sam and even pop up every few seconds to splash water in his face playfully. It seemed, from Sam’s shivering, that someone had dropped ice cubes down his trunks. It was that exact thought that caused him to grin from ear to ear before he dove beneath the water. After a few short minutes he surfaced again to toss his soaking wet trunks at Sam, hitting him in the face with a half choked laugh at the expression on Sam's face.  
  
"No!" Sam hissed as he held up his brothers wet soaking trunks in his hands trying not to shiver so hard they would escape his grip and sink to the bottom of the pool. Because Sam was so not going after them if he dropped them down there. "Dude put them back on."  
  
"Why?" Dean raised his brows with a smirk. "It isn't like anyone is watching." He punctuated his words by doing a handstand on the bottom of the pool and basically mooning the entire hotel. Well that was if anyone was actually watching.   
  
"Oh god..." Sam groaned tossing the trunks to the edge of the pool then swimming to his brother. He tried to hide most of Dean's ass from the hotel establishment. Because yeah it might be a nice ass and really this was for the innocent people sleeping soundly in their beds and not for any selfish reasons---really.  
  
Dean's legs dropped back into the water and he surfaced, smiling ear to ear. "Something wrong, Sammy?" He drawled as he got up close and far too personal. Leaning in he nipped at Sam's lower lip and chuckled. "See no screaming children and no fainting women." He pulled back and flashed Sam a wink, swimming backwards, his dark eyes sparkling with laughter. "Relax, dude. We could actually have some fun." Waggling his brows, he dropped beneath the surface again, a trail of iridescent bubbles tracking his path.  
  
Lifting a hand, Sam ran it through his tangled wet hair, trying ‘not’ to watch Dean swim naked under the water anymore. Because, honestly, what Dean was saying made a hell of a lot of sense. It was late and dark for Christ sake. No one was going to come and his brother was right there for the touching, taking, licking and sucking and he'd be covered. Drenched with cool water and all Sam could think about was taking advantage of that.   
  
Why shouldn't he?   
  
He released a small shuddering breath and the next time Dean swam past him he grabbed an ankle, pulling him back towards him. Dean would either get loose or come up for air. Sam was hoping for the air option.  
  
When Sam's hand tightened around his ankle, Dean grinned and surfaced. "Something you want, Sammy?"   
  
"You are such a asshole Dean." Sam replied, pulling Dean through the water, and yanking him tight to his wet body. He let his mouth drop to Dean's collarbone, nipping and sucking his way slowly up along the bone.  
  
"Shit...yeah..." Dean's head fell back as Sam's teeth left tiny little tingling spots against his skin. Pressing his body against Sam's he shifted his hips and lifted his head. "Any particular reason you still have your trunks on college boy?" He quirked a brow and then let out a groan as Sam's teeth scraped just a bit harder against skin and bone.  
  
"Because you haven't took them off yet?" Sam's simply and seemingly reasonably answered as he skidded his fingertips up Dean's spine. He went back to leaving teeth marks along Dean's neck pausing to grab hold, suck, and lave his brother’s pulse point. Moaning around his skin Sam swore he could feel Dean's heartbeat beneath his lips in the vein.  
  
Dean made a noise deep in his throat, something very close to a whimper, and his rolled back in his head. "Yeah, good...shit...point, man." His hands fumbled beneath the water as he tugged desperately at the waist of Sam's swimming trunks. "Some help here, Sam---please?"  
  
Sam chuckled. "Why Dean? This was your idea. Are you already losing all coherency my fine king of all the moves, positions, kinky or otherwise know how of sex brother? Am I to believe you can't do something as simple as slide off my swim trunks?" Sam slid his mouth to Dean's ear nipping hard at the lobe, and then licking slowly up the shell. "Is Dean Winchester having trouble thinking?"  
  
"Fuck you..." Dean groaned out as he fumbled relentlessly with the wet fabric and then quietly considered just saying fuck it. He slid one hand up the ballooning material and curled his fingers around Sam's half hard cock and squeezed.  
  
Sam groaned, his eyes rolling up, as he clung even tighter to Dean's body. "Fuck…okay...okay I'll take them off. You don't have to..." Sam took a deep breathe, "…play dirty."  
  
Blinking innocently, Dean smirked. "Dirty? Why I have no idea what you speak of, sir." He said in his best southern accent and then slid his palm up Sam's erection that was becoming quite impressive despite the chill of the water.  
  
"Oh...god come on Dean." Sam moaned, releasing his hold on his brother to slip his hands under the water, dipping his fingers under the waistband, dragging his trunks over his hips, and then his ass. "Just let go for a second."   
  
"Letting go." Dean grinned all wild eyed and flushed as he watched Sam fumbled with the annoying material. "Of course you know..." he paused licking his lips slowly and seductively, "...I might just have to..." leaving it at that he ducked beneath the water and wrapped his mouth around Sam's bared cock.  
  
To say that Sam might have flailed was an understatement. Sam bucked and his arms went everywhere finally sinking into the depths of the water to flail under the security of the water. He locked his knees and arched his neck back facing the night sky and prayed to god that he didn't die like this. Swim trunks around his ankles with his brother’s sinful mouth sucking him off under   
the water of a hotel pool. He could see the headlines now. He could also see his father finding said headlines. Well if anything at least the only person who would have to answer for it would be Dean. Because Sam would be dead of course.  
  
Releasing Sam's apparently 'very' happy dick Dean bobbed to the surface gasping for air, the taste of Sam's pre-cum salty and warm on his tongue. "Something wrong lil' bro'?" He winked at Sam and then dove in for a deep kiss. Pulling back he smiled as he trailed cool lips along the strong edge of Sam's jaw and back to his ear, whispering softly, "...want you to fuck me."  
  
"Oh, God you don't have to worry about that." Sam groaned his voice going deeper on every word.   
  
He tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair and jerked their faces together, slamming their lips against one another. He bit and nipped and sucked so hard he knew the copper he was tasting was one of them, possibly both of their blood. He didn't care though, he thought, as he began to shove back against Dean’s body, pushing him to an edge, any damn edge would do. Just get Dean to one and work the rest out. He didn't pull back from the kiss until he felt Dean’s body come to a stop against a solid force, then he was gasping for air, and looking down into mossy hazel eyes almost completely blown out with lust.   
  
"You don't have to worry about that at all."   
  
Sam thought momentarily that he no longer felt his trunks around his ankles. Which meant that he must have lost them somewhere. Which further meant he would have to swim around to catch them later. But he could care less right now as his fingers stroked over solid biceps gripping and massaging.   
  
"Why do you come up with the best ideas?"  
  
Smirking Dean shrugged. "Cause I'm the best big brother ever?" Then he was wrapping his legs around Sam's hips their cocks sliding against each other trapped between their bellies. He swooped in and began sucking at the pulse in Sam's throat as he felt the edge of the pool dig into the small of his back and groaned.  
  
"Oh god it's so damn dirty, but oh so fucking right, dude." Sam rasped as he jerked his hips causing their dicks to push, slide, and thrust against one another. Another groan accompanied by a hiss, escaped his throat then Sam bit lightly against Dean's jaw. "Can't...fuck...make too much noise. Can't scream too loud...god...Dean...ah, fuck Dean have to get..." Sam's hands slid under the water palming his brother’s ass in his huge hands, spreading and scratching the cheeks apart, and then back together. The flow of the water eased the way making his every move fluid and dreamy. "This is going to feel so damn good."  
  
Groaning Dean leaned back against the edge of the pool, arms spread out as if he were being crucified, and his fingers clutching at the concrete until his knuckles were white with tension. "Come on...want that thick assed cock of yours...now Sammy." His eyes fluttered shut as Sam continued kneading his ass cheeks, his breath catching in his throat.   
  
Sam growled low and lifted a hand from kneading to slam it over Dean's mouth firmly, hissing in his ear. "Don't even…don't even dirty talk out here. You know what that does to me. I won't even care about being quiet, dude. I will fuck you so hard they will hear you two states away and I won’t even care if you continue to ever talk like that. So just...be...quiet. I'm going to get us there. Trust me---okay?"  
  
Eyes widening above Sam's hand Dean nodded, his tongue darting out to tease the palm of Sam's hand, tasting chlorine and salty skin, rough and quite edible. Arching his hips forward he rubbed against Sam, his eyes rolling back in his head as he groaned into Sam's palm. Sam settled his brow against Dean's nodding head, then allowed his hand to slide beneath the water again, fingers slipping down the crease of his brother’s ass. It was sort of surreal but so sweet and right. The water made everything seem otherworldly and ethereal.   
  
He pushed lightly at first and then firmer letting the first finger slide inside of Dean’s blindingly hot, tight, wet heat. Slowly he pushed another in and starts to work them together in time thrust, thrust, curve and arch working just there and then deeper. Knowing just how to get to Dean, knowing where to hit him just right, and how to make it good. He's had practice---lots of practice. He never wants to stop practicing. This was one Winchester lesson he'd happily learn forever and expand on.   
  
Sometimes Dean could almost pat himself on the back with the sheer brilliance of his plans. He thanked all the gods of the universe that he knew Sam so damn well and that he'd stopped at that gas station long enough to lube up more than his motor. Because he's pretty damn sure at this point that Sam isn't even thinking about anything, but fucking him into the side of the pool. He bit his lip trying to swallow the groan that rises in his throat as Sam's incredibly long and dexterous fingers are trying their damnedest to send him rocketing to the moon. He tastes blood on his lip as he rocks his ass back against those delicious probing fingers and despite his best efforts, his mouth falls open and a whimper escapes in a panting breath as Sam's fingertips rub along his prostate.  
  
"Yeah, that's it baby." Sam whispered, his voice at an all time low. It might as well be pretty much non-existent that was how low and smoky it is. But he loved hearing Dean, he loved the sound of Dean. He loved drawing those kinds of reactions from Dean. He added a third and final finger pushing it up and curling around going right for the prostate. Passing go and going right for the center of all things white hot and pleasure causing for his brother. Then he holds on and licks around his brother’s kiss swollen lips. Those lips that sailed a million, a trillion of Sam's dirty naughty fantasies that he'd never admit too, but had none the less.  
  
Eyes fluttering wildly behind half lowered lids, Dean whimpered as Sam added a third finger stretching him open and filling him up with quick thrusts and twists of his wrists. "Fuck...now Sammy...please..." he moaned softly against Sam's lips, "...need you inside me. Please want your cock so bad." His cheeks flushed with heat and lust now and Dean just didn't give a damn how he sounded. Sam was the only one who could make him like this---a horny quivering mass of flesh---and make him beg like a little bitch.  
  
"Yeah..." Sam shivered pulling his fingers out slow and easy. "Yeah okay Dean---okay."   
  
When his fingers were free he settled himself between his brothers legs and pushed his hard throbbing cock against the relaxed and ready flesh. He wrapped his fingers around Dean's hips and then slowly pulled him down as he thrust up. Firm, slow pushes and then he was in. He buried his mouth against Dean’s neck to keep most of the pleasured sounds muffled, but when he’d slid in almost all of the way he couldn't stop the deep shuddering all soul encompassing groan that echoed along the still water.   
  
"Christ, you just don't understand how perfect you fucking feel Dean."   
  
A choked whine escaped Dean at the combination of Sam's words and his cock buried deep in his ass. God knew that it might be wrong, but it sure and the hell felt right. "Big..." he managed as he arched his back, pushing down into the water, his legs tightening around Sam's waist, "...so fucking big...perfect too..." a low moan vibrated through him as his head fell back and his fingers tightened along the pool's edge. "Fuck me...God Sammy..." he whimpered deep in the back of his throat praying to all the powers that be that no one would hear his desperate pleas other than Sam. He was nothing if not vocal when it came to sex.  
  
Sam pulled back, then started sawing his hips back and forth, working up a rhythm as he lowered his mouth going back to where he’d started. Nips, sucks and kisses running all along Dean's face, his mouth, his neck and then his shoulder. He murmured, he whispered, he said anything and everything as he cradled himself in the one place that was always, always his home.   
  
"Sammy...shit feels good..." Dean stretched his neck back, turning his cheek to the still warm concrete. The feel of Sam's lips, his teeth, his tongue, and cock was where he felt the safest and God knew he craved safety and love like nothing else. A deep moan vibrated through his chest as he humped back into each of Sam's thrust taking him as deep as he could and still he needed more. "Touch me Sammy...God please...touch me." He growled as Sam's thrusts sped up.  
  
Sam did just that, gripping Dean’s cock in his fist and twisting, working his thumb over the slit of his cock and then spreading the pre-come around and under the head. "So sexy so god damn sexy like this."  
  
Whimpering Dean's head began thrashing from side to side, his hips shifting as he thrust forward into the tight ring of Sam's fist and back against the thickness of his cock filling him up. "Faster. Jesus fucking Christ...faster..." his head was spinning and his heart felt like it would explode, but for the life of him Dean couldn't think about anything except Sam and wanting to come. Wanting to feel Sam fill him up with hot cream and make him come so hard his eyes would be permanently stuck in the back of his skull. Of course Sam always made him feel that way. Panting like a wild animal he arched his back and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, trapping his brother's fist and his cock between their bellies as he pressed his forehead to Sam's their breathes mingling and he moaned. "So close. You make me scream for it, baby, can't help it, Sammy."  
  
"Fuck, Jesus...god...Dean, Dean." Sam kept chanting his brother’s name speeding up his hips, canting and pushing---harder and faster. As deep and hard and fast as he could do it in the water without hurting Dean. He put everything into it as sweat rolled off his body and into the cool water surrounding them. His mouth opened, contorting in a wordless scream, as he came jet after jet of cum filling his brother. Filling Dean with his want, his need and his lust and love.  
  
Seconds after Sam came Dean joined him, crying out despite his best efforts as he spurted over Sam's fist. His ass clenched around Sam's still thrusting cock and milked every last drop from Sam as his back arched, his chest pressing against Sam's, slick with sweat and his cum. What he screamed out he had no idea, but he imagined there were a few curses and most definitely Sam's name said in such a way anyone hearing his strangled cry would think he was calling out to some ancient god.  
  
Sam settled his head alongside Dean’s and panted heavily into the night air. His arms wrapped around Dean pulling him away from the edge so that he could cradle his brother in the water in a tight embrace. Dean would probably call it pansy and would most assuredly pull away any second now, but until then Sam was holding on. "God...you’re the king of good ideas when it comes to sex."  
  
All Dean could do was just let Sam have his girlie moment because dear god he felt like an overcooked noodle right now. Besides even if he hated to admit it, he loved being held by Sam just as much as he loved holding Sam afterwards. He sighed and nodded his head against Sam's shoulder. "Good...sex...yeah." He mumbled softly into the damp skin of Sam's throat.  
  
Sam chuckled. "Christ, I love you Dean." Sam murmured into Dean’s wet spikey hair. "HEY! Look there's my trunks." Sam replied with glee, grabbing them as they floated by and holding them up triumphantly.  
  
Lifting his head Dean glared at Sam through heavy lidded eyes. "Happen to see mine, dude?" He yawned as he laid his head back on Sam's shoulder relishing the feel of Sam still buried deep inside him. "Course we could just leave them here and you could carry me naked back to the room." He mumbled, his lips curling in a smirk as he snorted against Sam's shoulder.  
  
Sam’s snort joined Dean’s as he pointed to the pool’s edge. "They’re over there, dude. Now get off and go get dressed. What am I driving Miss Daisy over here? I did all the work you lazy ass."  
  
Rolling his eyes Dean slid up and off Sam with a groan. "Did all the work..." he snorted, "...like it's easy taking that monstrous cock up my ass. Lucky he didn't split me into two Deans." He glared over his shoulder as he swam to where his trunks floated like some odd lily pad on the calm surface of the pool. "And what? He thinks it's easy clinging to the edge of a pool? And who came up with the brilliant pool and sex plan? No of course I didn't do any work. Nope not me." With a final snort he untangled his trunks and clumsily tried to pull them back on one leg at a time beneath the water.  
  
Suddenly Sam was behind Dean, his trunks back on as he wrapped his arms around Dean's cool body. "Shhh…I was just kidding, dude. You’re the master of my world, the Yoda to my young Jedi, and the Bert to my Ernie. You have all the masterful plans and brains and I am but a lowly minion. Okay? I'm a very bad Sammy you can spank me later or something."  
  
"Damn straight and don't you forget it!" Dean turned in Sam's arms and reached around grabbing his ass and swallowing the surprised yelp that escaped his brother. The kiss deepened as his hands slid up Sam's spine and he smiled against his lips. "You most definitely need a lesson in respecting the big brother, but later." He whispered before slipping his tongue between Sam's lips and tasting everything that mattered deep inside.  
  
Pulling back from the kiss Sam parroted perfectly. "Yes, Sir! Dean, Sir!" Offering a crisp salute he jumped out of his brother’s arms, then out of the pool shaking water off his body, and flinging droplets all over Dean as he pulled himself from the pool as well.   
  
Laughing at the sight of Dean’s annoyed expression Sam took off at a dead run. Dean followed roaring with laughter. Sam would get the lesson later for sure now and it would be a damn fine lesson.   
  
~Finis~


End file.
